To See You Again
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Neville Longbottom is in charge of Dumbledore's Army in the Trio's absence. The Trio is not the only one who's gone though. Chelsea Aston is Neville's girlfriend, and she and her cousins are out helping Harry look for horcruxes. All Neville wants, before this war gets any worse, is to see her again. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Rated T. Enjoy!


**To See You Again**

**Hi! So this is the second to last one-shot of the "Strange Yet Magical Events" series. This is the last one about the OCs significant others though. The next one-shot is a surprise, so if you like surprises look for one soon. As always thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these awesome ideas. Disclaimer: I only own any OCs mentioned. Enjoy! **

_Neville's POV_

Seven months, that's how long we've been hiding here, in the Room of Requirement. Hogwarts was once a place of safety for every student, but now, if you're not loyal to You-Know-Who, it's absolute torture. Snape killed the previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore a year ago, and with him as headmaster, the Death Eaters have completely taken over Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall and all the other staff can't do anything about it because they can be killed if they try to rebel. Everyone's especially frightened with Alecto and Amycus Carrow in charge of discipline. So it's up to us, the students, to do something about it. After a year of hiatus, I guess if that's what you want to call it; Dumbledore's Army is back together. Only this time Harry and the rest of the gang aren't here to lead all of us.

In their absence Ginny, Luna, and I have taken over as the leaders. It hasn't been the smoothest ride; who'd expect it to be anyway? A few months ago we tried to take the sword of Godric Gryffindor from Snape's office, but we got caught, and the sword seemed to just disappear after that; we still have no idea where it is now.

Things are only getting worse from here. Luna didn't return after winter break, it was horrible. She returned only a few hours ago, thank Merlin she's alright. She told us that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Samantha, Jimmy, Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany saved her from Malfoy Manor. I still can't believe it, she saw them. Death Eaters have been searching all over the globe practically to find them. They searched the train on the first day back to school; I remember telling them that Harry wasn't on there. What a bunch of losers, they really expected him to come back here? Harry's on a mission that Dumbledore failed to complete because of his death, and the others are helping him.

I really miss having all of them around. It's not the same with them in charge. I mean somebody's got to be the leader, and Ginny and Luna are a big help, but I'm not Harry, and the others were always better with spells, plus that hand-to-hand combat that Samantha and Jimmy taught us two years ago just can't be taught better by anyone else. Not to mention all the spells that Amelia, Bethany, and Chelsea taught us, Bethany's spell still makes me laugh whenever I think about it; poor Ron, his legs must have hurt for a week after all that dancing.

I have to be honest though, I especially miss Chelsea. I mean, she is my girlfriend after all. That's right, I, Neville Longbottom, have a girlfriend. I mean come on, there's somebody out there for everyone right? I remember when I started developing feelings for her in the fifth year of school. I had a feeling that she and her cousins were going through a hard time even before Umbridge started enforcing all of her rules. The first day of Defense against the Dark Arts class she was sitting next to and I remember how sad and tired she looked, how all of them looked. Then there was the time that I found her asleep in the Gryffindor common room, shivering, and looking sickly. I remember asking her if she needed someone to talk to. All she told me was that she appreciated my concern, but she and all her cousins needed to deal with their problems themselves. I was really happy when she thanked me, but I still couldn't bear to see a friend, and such a pretty and kind girl so upset.

Then after Umbridge started enforcing all those rules and Dumbledore's Army was created. I'll admit I wasn't the best participant, I even thought there was no hope for me because I couldn't seem to get the disarming charm right, but when I finally did it successfully, Chelsea was the first one to hug me. Merlin do I miss her hugs. She always seemed to be hugging me. I remember the day I finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Instead of a direct answer I got a hug, and I thought that meant no, but then she said yes and gave me another hug. She really loves hugging, not that I mind that at all.

I love every little thing she did. I remember last year, when Slughorn had a Christmas party, and I had to be on the party staff since I didn't get into the Slug Club, Chelsea did, but instead of hanging out with her cousins she chose to stay and talk to me.

I still feel a little bad sometimes because I feel like we never actually went on a date "date". I mean we spent a lot of time together, but we never left school grounds. I mean the only place we could really go is Hogsmeade, but really we just spent a lot of time outside by the Herbology Greenhouse. She never seemed to mind that though. If this war ever ends I hope we can actually go out on a date.

I hope you're okay Chelsea, I hope all of you are okay. Just please be careful out there, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt out there. People are getting kidnapped and killed every day. I mean, one of our friends just got was taken to Malfoy Manor, and she could have been killed if you guys didn't save her. I know we're dating, but I never told you how I feel. I used to think that it was just a crush before we started dating, but I'm actually mad about you and I should tell you because who knows what will happen with this war. Just one more time before this war gets out of hand, all I want to do this see you one more time. I would give anything right now just to see you again.


End file.
